Niebla
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Leo realmente nunca se había molestado por encajar. Él sabía que solo estaba de paso. Nunca se molestó en conocer a los que le rodeaban…hasta que la conoció.


Niebla

Leo realmente nunca se había molestado por encajar. Él sabía que solo estaba de paso. Nunca se molestó en conocer a los que le rodeaban, no eran más que personas a las que vería solo una vez en la vida. Ni bien acabara el curso él tendría que irse. Se iría y seguiría su camino, siempre avanzando nunca mirando atrás. A Leo no le conviene mirar atrás. Él sabía las consecuencias de eso. Él debía seguir, siempre adelante nunca deteniéndose…hasta que la conoció.

La primera vez que la vio noto que ella era diferente, como él, pero a la vez distinta. Leo hizo todo lo posible para averiguar su nombre. Al final mientras él estaba en el piso después de caerse y ella se agacho para ayudarlo pudo conocer su nombre. Piper.

Durante meses, Leo hizo todo lo posible para estar siempre con ella. Él la escuchaba cuando se quejaba de que su padre no le prestaba atención. Él la escuchaba y bromeaba para verla sonreír. Leo hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para hacerla feliz. Por primera vez en años, Leo sentía que podía encajar en un lugar. Que ya no tenía que huir. Ya no tenía que seguir solo.

Desdé la muerte de su madre, Leo no ha deseado la felicidad de nadie, hasta ahora. Él sabe que sus sentimientos por su amiga van más allá de la amistad. Él sabe que está totalmente enamorado de ella. Y es que es demasiado fácil enamorarse de ella. Piper era sencilla, humilde, tan irónica y sarcástica como él mismo era. Piper se reía de sus malos chistes, lo ayudaba en lo que podía, lo golpeaba cada vez que hacia algo tonto, lo escuchaba, lo comprendía, Piper lo quería.

Leo sabe que esa noche en la azotea, cuando se besaron, será una de las noches que más atesore en su vida. Nunca hablaron del beso después de eso. Pero nada cambio. Ambos seguían como siempre, como si ese beso hubiera sido algo normal en su relación.

Leo no sabe mucho de romance, la que sabe de eso es Piper por más de que se ande quejando que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero está seguro que declararse frente al gran cañón debe algo romántico…o al menos espera que lo sea.

Esa mañana del viaje escolar, Leo se despertó con la gran necesidad de ir por Piper y escapar lejos. Sentía que podría perderla en cualquier momento. Él quiere pensar que son los nervios traicioneros los que le hacen pensar así. Pero sabe que no es eso.

Antes de subir al bus, Leo lleva aparte a Piper la mira fijamente y le hace prometer que nunca se van a separar. Piper lo mira extrañada pero le sonríe y se lo promete. "Siempre juntos" susurra. Antes de darle un ligero beso en la comisura de su labio. Leo convierte ese gesto en un beso de verdad y la abraza con miedo a perderla.

Suben al bus y se sientan juntos. Como siempre, juntos hasta el final. En medio del viaje Leo se siente medio adormecido. Se aterra, sabe que algo va a pasar. Voltea a ver a Piper, ella también se está adormeciendo. "Te quiero" le dice, "Yo también" le responde antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

Leo despierta en el bus. Está en un viaje escolar rumbo al gran cañón. Esta solo en su asiento y por alguna razón siente un vació en su pecho. Como si supiera que no debería estar solo. Voltea levemente para ver a sus mejores amigos, Piper…y Jasón. Hay algo que le molesta a Leo, no sabe si es el haberse quedado dormido en el incómodo asiento o el ver las manos de Piper y Jasón entrelazadas.

Jasón despierta y dice no conocerlos, dice que nunca los había visto…y Leo le cree. Leo sabe de alguna forma que todos eso recuerdos que tiene de Jasón no son reales. Pero el dolor en los ojos de Piper le impide estar de acuerdo con Jasón. Leo hace todo lo posible por hacer que Jasón los recuerde, que la recuerde. Pero todo es inútil.

Más tarde se entera que en realidad no se conocen, que todo es un plan de la loca reina del Olimpo. Su abuela, su tía…Leo no sabe exactamente que pensar de la mujer. Él solo sabe que sus recuerdos han sido manipulados y por eso tiene esa sensación de vació e incomodidad cada vez que ve a Jasón con Piper.

Leo no quiere pensar ni averiguar el porqué de eso. Prefiere seguir sin saberlo. Seguramente eso es lo mejor. Mientras Piper sea feliz, mientras su quería reina de belleza este bien. Todo estará bien para él.

Leo prefiere seguir comportándose como si nada le preocupara, como si nada le importara. Es mejor así, de esa forma abra menos dolor para todos.

Lo que Leo nunca sabrá es la duda que embarga a Piper cada vez que besa a Jasón. Piper no puede quejarse, Jasón es un buen novio. Pero, no es lo mismo. Ella trata de comparar los besos de Jasón con ese beso que recuerda haberle dado en la azotea del internado.

Los besos de Jasón siempre tienen una ligera corriente eléctrica que a Piper le encanta, son frescos y suaves como el aire. Pero Piper ansia volver a sentir esa sensación de calor que siempre tiene cuando recuerda el beso de la azotea.

Ella sabe que en realidad nunca beso a Jasón en ninguna azotea. Pero eso no significa que pueda dejar de soñar con alguien misterioso que la besa. Piper sabe que el beso ocurrió. El fuego que siente, el calor que la envuelve, la felicidad que la embarga y el leve olor a madera quemada (que podría resultar asqueroso, pero que en realidad era un olor dulce y suave). Ella sabe que eso no puede ser obra de su imaginación Ella sabe que debe haber alguien que la espera, alguien que ansié que recupere sus recuerdos, tanto como ella misma quiere hacerlo.

Pero Piper es feliz actualmente. Así que ella prefiere aparentar que no hay nada molestándola. Aun así hay veces que no puede evitar mirar a Leo y preguntarse cómo había sido antes de Jasón. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Conocidos? ¿Dos extraños en un mismo sitio? Piper no puede saberlo, pero en su mente siempre estará la duda. Esa duda que más de una vez le ha dicho que ahí están las respuesta a todo.

Aun así, ni Piper ni Leo sabrán alguna vez lo que paso antes de Jasón. Nunca sabrán que tan cercanos fueron, ni lo que pudieron haber sido. Después de todo, la niebla es un arma poderosa. Un arma con la que a los dioses les gusta jugar.


End file.
